Angel of Darkness, Lion of Darkness
by Michiru Kotori
Summary: Hiromi Suzuhara is transported into the digital world. She then finds Kouichi Kimura who is wandering by himself. Will there be a relationship between these two? Chapter 4 added!
1. Transport of the mysterious girl

A/N: this fic is based upon me, Takuya, and Kouichi. Don't flame me, this is my first fic that is NOT a script. (Hiromi x Kouichi) (Hiromi x Takuya) 

Angel of Darkness, Lion of darkness

Chapter 1: Transport of the mysterious girl

**

"Come on, Hiromi," said a boy with blonde hair. "I said no, I need to get to my house right after school ends," A brown-haired girl responded. "We could have some fun after studying," The boy said. SLAP! The girl slapped him. "You know how nasty that sounds?!" The girl said as she walked away. 

Hiromi Suzuhara is a 7th grader in Shibuya Middle school. She has a broken family and she feels like her present family isn't really her family. 

When she got home she went straight to her bedroom ignoring what her stepfather had to say. She sat on her bed and drooped her head into the pillow. She lived with 2 parents or step parents. Her original family was divorced and her mother remarried to another person. A couple of weeks after the wedding, her mother died and her stepfather married someone again. 

After she had rested for a while she got up, changed to her wardrobe from her school uniform and walked towards the park. This was a hard day for her because of yesterday. Yesterday was actually the time when her real mother died.

At the park she was just walking around sadly. Not only that her mother died yesterday, but her "boyfriend" Takeo became a perverted person 2 days before her mother died. Just then, a black vortex formed underneath her and she slowly got sucked into it. She was afraid, afraid of why she was being sucked in. She screamed as she got sucked into the vortex.

**

When she woke up, she found herself on someone. "Please get off me," The person said. "I'm sorry," Hiromi said standing up, "I didn't know I was on someone." But he ignored her and walked away. "Who are you?" Hiromi asked before he walked into the forest. He again ignored her and walked on. "At least answer me," she said. "I'm Kouichi, now stop asking me questions," The boy answered finally. He then walked away as clouds started to black the sunlight. 

"Drats," Kouichi said silently. "What's the matter?" Hiromi asked. "Rain's coming this way," Kouichi answered. Kouichi ran a little and stopped. He then said, "Are you coming or just catch a cold?" Hiromi was confused, she barely knew the guy, and then she was about to think that he was a lone wolf, but now he seems like he's helping her. "Ok, I guess," Hiromi finally answered.

Kouichi ran towards a cave and went in. Hiromi followed him, and was a little scared to go into the cave. "Hey, don't be scared," Kouichi said, "The cave's not that dark." Hiromi slowly walked into the cave. "It's not like the darkness is going to eat you or anything," He teased. Hiromi stayed completely silent, now she's the one who was being quiet. "Hey, I never got to know your name," Kouichi said, "well?" "I'm Hiromi Suzuhara," Hiromi said in a quiet voice. "Why so quiet all of a sudden, Hiromi?" Kouichi asked. "It's nothing important…" Hiromi said, sighing. "You sound like a family member of yours died or something," Kouichi said, unaware of her answer. "Don't remind me," She said.

"By the time the rain stops, I want you to go with the other children," Kouichi said, "You'll be more safer with them." "You mean there are other children here?" Hiromi asked. "Yes," Kouichi said. "Where am I anyway?" Hiromi asked. "You're in the digital world," Kouichi replied. "Why do you travel alone and not with the others?" Hiromi asked. "I needed to search for myself," Kouichi said. "Hey, if you're traveling alone," Hiromi started, "Maybe I could join you." "I don't know…" Kouichi said, "I might put you in danger." 

"Danger's my middle name," Hiromi said as she held out her hand, "And maybe we'll become close friends because of this." "I don't know about the 'close' part but," Kouichi said, "ok, if that's what you want." He then shook her hand, then got close to her and kissed her on her cheek. Hiromi slightly blushed and smiled a small smile.

A/N: So how was it? Review please I'll get the next chapter up after at least 1 review is here. 


	2. Meeting the other Chosen Children

A/N: Enjoy this new chapter ^_~ But I bet you it'll be the worst _ 0_0 Anyways, Hiromi's last name is Suzuhara because well… hard to explain… Hiromi has a lot of siblings, and 1 just happens to become Misaki. Their twins. AND PEOPLES! KOUICHI KIMURA IS HERE BECAUSE HIROMI IS MEETING THEM IN PERSON! Sheesh… I DON'T OWN DIGIMON FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Angel of Darkness, Lion of Darkness

Chapter 2: Meeting the Other Chosen Children

**

The rainy clouds cleared as dawn came. Hiromi woke up before Kouichi, excited to meet the 5 other children Kouichi knows about. After a few minutes, Kouichi woke up, finding Hiromi outside the cave. "Good morning, Kouichi," Hiromi greeted him. "Morning, I guess," Kouichi said. 

In 10 minutes, they were on their way to find the other 5 children. "Are any of them your siblings, Kouichi?" Hiromi asked. He nodded, not saying a word. "How many sibling do you have?" She asked. "1," Kouichi said. "You're lucky…" Hiromi said. Kouichi looked at her giving her a 'what do you mean' look. "I have 19 siblings altogether," Hiromi said. "What do you mean 'altogether'?" Kouichi asked. 

"My real parents were the ones who gave birth to all 12 of us," Hiromi started, "But later on, they had a divorce, I was with my mom and half of each of my brothers and sisters. She the married someone but after 19 weeks, my step dad died, and my step brother was left with us. He was a cool step dad, better than my new one. My mom married someone again, and added another step-kid to our growing family. Whenever he does something stupid with his stupid friends, my step dad always blames it all on ME, and my mother always agrees with him." 

"At least…" Kouichi says, "you have a step dad." "What do you mean?" Hiromi asked. "You see," Kouichi started, "My family is divorced too, and I'm with my mom with no step dad. And now, my Mom's deceased." "I'm really sorry," Hiromi said. "It's alright," Kouichi said. 

Mean while…

"I can't believe Kouichi just has to go wandering by himself," Takuya said. "He doesn't HAVE to, he WANTS to find himself," Tommy says. "What do you mean by that?" Zoe asked. "Well, he wants to know why, why he was brainwashed, why he was to be the bad person," Tommy replied. "What?" Takuya suddenly said. "I said--" Tommy was going to say but was interrupted by Takuya. "Not what I meant… there are 2 kids over there," Takuya said pointing to 2 walking figures. 

"Are they really friendly?" Hiromi asked Kouichi. "Pretty much," Kouichi said, "If you get used to them." "Ok! PUT YOUR--" Takuya said as he pops out, "Kouichi, what a… pleasure to see you again." "Hi, Takuya," Kouichi said. "Hi, Kouichi!" Zoe greeted. Kouichi turned to Hiromi and told her something, then left. "But, Kouichi," Hiromi started. "I'll be ok," Kouichi said still walking. 

"Anyway, who are you?" J.P. says, drooling a little. "I'm Hiromi Suzuhara," Hiromi introduced, "And you?" "I'm J.P. Shibayama," J.P. Introduced as he kissed his her hand. As this happened Hiromi, Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, & Kouji had sweat drops. "Uh… Pleasure…" a nervous Hiromi said. "I'm Zoe Orimoto," Zoe introduced. "Tommy Himi at your service," Tommy said bowing a little. "I'm Takuya Kanbara, you could call me… Takuya," Takuya introduced. "Kouji Minamoto," Kouji said, sounding like he was mumbling. 

Later at night…

The boys were all getting the materials for tonight's camp out. And Hiromi and Zoe was just sitting there, talking. Hiromi told her all about how she came to the digital world, and how she met Kouichi. Zoe nudged Hiromi saying, "You like him, huh?" "No I don't," Hiromi said, blushing. 

But in 15 minutes, the boys returned. They set up camp and Takuya was chosen to guard the camp while the others sleep. 

"Can't sleep?" Takuya asked Hiromi, who was still wide awake. "Takuya…" Hiromi said in amazement. "I was wondering, are you a lonely child?" Takuya asked. "No," Hiromi answered, "I have 19 siblings, including my step brothers, 21." "I knew you weren't a lonely child," Takuya said. "How did you know?" Hiromi asked. "I could tell," Takuya said. 

A/N: This may be the worst chapter I have ever made… well, review please


	3. Lowemon & Hiromi

A/N: Third chapter! I can't believe I went this far! Enjoy ^_~

Angel of Darkness, Lion of Darkness

Chapter 3: Lowemon and Hiromi

**

Night ended and soon the Chosen children and Hiromi started walking toward their way home. 

On the way, the chosen children told Hiromi all about the spirit and how they transform to Digimon. Hiromi thinks this is very fascinating and wonders if Kouichi spirit evolves too.

While walking toward the portal home, they were attacked by a giant digimon. "That's Vajramon, the Ox monster," Bokomon said. Vajramon took out his swords, positions them into an 'X,' slashed them away, and said, "DEVA BLADE!" The children scattered, avoiding the attack. Hiromi fell and nearly got hit. Takuya called her name out worriedly and started spirit evolving. 

"SPIRIT! EVOLUTION!!" Takuya Shouted. He was covered with digi-codes and when the digi-codes cleared, Agunimon showed. He put his fists together, and created fire around his arms, saying, "Don't you dare touch a hair on the girl! PYRO TORNADO!" But the attack didn't affect Vajramon, Everyone was shocked. "Those pathetic attacks won't hurt me," Vajramon says, laughing. But during his laughing, a voice was heard, calling upon an attack. "Ewig Schlaf!" it said. Vajramon's digi-code then showed around him. The digimon that called upon the attack showed up. He was gray all around with lion faces all over. 

The digimon took out his Black/Gray digivice and scanned the digi-code. 'Show-off,' Agunimon thought. The digi-codes appeared again and they covered up Agunimon and the strange digimon. After the codes cleared, Agunimon was Takuya again. And to Hiromi's surprise, the other digimon turned out to be Kouichi. 

"Are you ok, Hiromi?" Kouichi asked walking towards her. Hiromi nodded slowly, standing up slowly. "I'm fine," Hiromi answered. Kouichi now was right in front of her. He then spoke in a whisper saying, "Promise me something Hiromi." "Anything," Hiromi said in the same voice tone. "Don't get into troubles like this anymore," He replied. She nodded. Kouichi placed his hands on Hiromi's waist and she placed hers on his neck. Their faces were getting close. 

J.P. covered Tommy's eyes since he wasn't supposed see what Hiromi and Kouichi were going to do. Zoe & Kouji smiled at the new couple. Takuya, who wasn't doing anything, felt jealousy in his veins.

Kouichi and Hiromi's lips finally met and they kissed with passion. Their kissed finally stopped in 3 minutes. To Takuya, it felt like forever. Kouichi and Hiromi now seemed like a happy couple. "I love you Hiromi," Kouichi says to her. Hiromi responded, saying, "I love you too, Kouichi."

Takuya heard this and got even more jealous. J.P. also got his little blue scarf, blindfolded Tommy with it and covered his ears with his other scarf. 

By then on, Kouichi traveled with the other Chosen Children. Hiromi now wishes to get her spirit so that the others won't fight for her anymore. But one question still stays in her mind, 'Is she worthy enough to get a spirit?'

A/N: Cliff hanger… YAY! MY FIRST REAL ROMANCE FIC!! YAY! Review please ^_~


	4. Kouichi or Takuya?

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter! This is the 6th main chapter to this fic. Enjoy ^_~

Angel of Darkness, Lion of Darkness

Kouichi or Takuya?

**

The next day, Takuya, still jealous of Kouichi, just stayed quiet. But Bokomon was the talkative one. He was saying that they should find out why Hiromi was brought to this world, without a message or anything. Hearing this, Takuya said, "Hey, I'm help Hiromi find her spirit." 

"Why not all of us?" Kouji asked. "He has a point," Neemon said. "Don't you see?" Bokomon said irritatingly, "if we go all together, we might lose these train tracks, and we'll never get you back home!" "I'll just go with Hiromi, and we'll come back after we find the spirits," Takuya says. "Kouichi, you stay here," Bokomon said, "if we get ambushed by Cherubimon, you'll be able to get us out of that trouble." "I'll be ok, Kouichi, don't worry," Hiromi said. With that, Takuya and Hiromi left. 

"Takuya?" Hiromi asked. Takuya turned around facing her waiting for what question she was going to asked. "If… all the elements seem to be taken, what's my spirit's element then?" Hiromi asked. "I have a feeling it's a lost spirit, it could be nature, sky, or maybe even speed," he said, smiling. "You might be right," Hiromi said, also smiling. 

Takuya took her hand and held her close to his body. "I never got a chance to tell you how I feel about you," Takuya said, staring at her sapphire eyes. "What do you mean?" Hiromi asked him also staring at his crimson eyes. "I love you, Hiromi," Takuya said as his face came close to her hers and kissed her lips. Hiromi, surprised of this whole experience, kissed him back. This kiss lasted about 4 minutes. But when she realized what she was doing, she broke apart from Takuya with a shocking look. "O my gosh…" Hiromi said, still with the look on her face. "What's that matter?" Takuya asked. "What'll happen if Kouichi found out about this?" Hiromi started to panic. 

"Don't worry, Kouichi will never find out," Takuya said. Hiromi was speechless, scared, and worried. "Find out about what?" A voice asked. Takuya and Hiromi perked up and looked to the direction where they heard the voice. "Kouichi!" Hiromi said, more scared and worried than before. "Well? Find out about what?" Kouichi asked again. "It's just that--" Hiromi started. "That?" Kouichi asked. "We didn't find her spirits yet," Takuya said. "Oh," Kouichi said. "What are you doing here?" Hiromi said still scared and worried. "Bokomon said we're just going to find them together, and along the train tracks," Kouichi said, "and I'm just here to tell you guys." "Well," Takuya said in an unsure voice, "I guess." 

On their way, Bokomon was researching what spirit Hiromi will get, but found nothing. Hiromi and Takuya were silent. Takuya got mad at himself for his big mistake, he almost made Hiromi get in trouble with her first love. Nightfall came and they set up camp. And still Hiromi was scared to talk to ANYBODY. Even Kouichi. Kouichi asked why she was so silent ever since when she left with Takuya to find her spirits. Hiromi's eyes started to swell up with tears. Kouichi was now confused and was determined to find out what had happened. Kouichi held Hiromi close to his body, calming her down. Hiromi decided that she will tell Kouichi what had happen when everyone is fast asleep.

A/N: This chapter is a little dramatic. I should add the action and adventure in the next chapter.


End file.
